Moth and Puck Forever
by Ripred's Follower
Summary: This will be a series of oneshots and parody/songfics with one interlocking them:MothxPuck. I'm doing this for the TR! challenge. I will update,but only when I have ideas. I  am not any of the famous people I include.
1. Puck

Puck,

Puck

Why won't you marry me?

Puck

Why won't you marry me?

I saw you

In your typical green hoodie

You saw me too

I was sitten'

'Cause I was completely smitten'

And I watched your

Ugly Grimm friend

Sneer across the room

As if, I really care

That she's here with you

All I know is...

Your my object of affection

My drug of choice

My sick obsession

Puck, (Puck)

Why won't you marry me? (marry me)

I'm standing here betraying (betraying)

Why won't you marry me?

Puck, (Puck)

I'm feeling powerful (feeling)

I can't take rejection (Puck)

Why won't you marry me?

I've got guys

Waiting in a line

For me too play

My evil girly games

With all their minds

Just watch me

Got it down

To a simple arch

Just bat my Eyes

Like this

And there's a broken heart

But somehow...

You turn the tables

What the heck

I can charm the pants off anyone else

But you

Puck (Puck)

Why won't you marry me? (marry me)

I'm standing here betraying (betraying)

Why won't you marry me?

Puck (Puck)

I'm feeling powerful(feeling)

I can't take rejection (Puck)

Why won't you marry me?

Puck

I'm thinking' that

Maybe

You might think I'm

Evil

Is that why you won't

marry me

Pucky

Don't you think I'm

Beautiful

Do you not

Love me

Is that why you won't marry me?

'Cause your my object of affection

My drug of choice

My sick obsession

I want to keep you as my pet to play with

And hide under my bed...

(Forever)

Puck (Puck)

Why won't you marry me? (marry me)

I'm standing here betraying (betraying)

Why won't you call me?

Puck (Puck)

I'm feeling powerful (feeling)

I can't take rejection (Puck)

Why won't you marry me?

Puck

I'll buy you a slave

I want to wrap you up in my love

Forever

I will never let you go Puck

I'll never let go

Puck (Puck)

Why won't you marry me? (marry me)

I'm standing here betraying (betraying)

Why won't you call me?

Puck (Puck)

I'm feeling powerful (feeling)

I can't take rejection (Puck)

Why won't you marry me?

(Puck... marry me...)


	2. Moth

I know a girl who's obsessed with a prince

She stalks for hours and still tomorrow

She'll come again and when he thinks that this could be the end,

She come again

At six in the morning she waits at the pub

He tells her to leave now but still tomorrow she'll be there again

She won't let go

Can't you just go somewhere on vacation?

I could book your flight

And pack your bags if you want

A one way ticket out of my life

Watching you fly away

I never liked you

She doesn't care if he tries to ignore

He flies away but still she follows

she'll try again

She likes to think she'll get him in the end

Yeah

Can't you just go somewhere on vacation?

I could book your flight

And pack your bags

If you want

A one way ticket out of my life

Watching you fly away

I never liked you

I never wanted you

I never liked you

I never wanted you, whoa

Can't you just go somewhere on vacation?

I could book your flight

And pack your bags

If you want

A one way ticket out of my life

Watching you fly away

I never liked you

I never wanted you

I never liked you

I'm not in love with you!


	3. Puck's Poem

Moth stared at the poem she made about her and Puck,and sighed. It was just to much sometimes. How could he not see that they were meant to be together,forever. It was the simplest of all truths,and still he could not see it. Exhaling, so she didn't become to depressed,went back to her complete poem.

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

None are as pretty as you

Moth then scribbled out "pretty" and replaced it with "handsome" because he,Puck,her true love, probably wouldn't like to be called pretty. That done, she continued editing her poem.

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

None are as handsome as you

When we marry,

We will have children named,

Puck Jr.,Siobhan and Mary,

She glanced around her room and decided he would rather have children named Puck Jr. Puck Jr. Jr. and Carry. She added that to her poem.

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

None are as handsome as you,

When we marry,

We will have children named,

Puck Jr. Puck Jr. Jr. and Carry,

Her eyes scrolled down to the next segment of the poem.

I love you,

I really do,

The rest of your fans can just shoo

Moth was pretty contented with that stanza. It was her opinion that they could and they should. By any means necessary,violent or otherwise.

She went to the last stanza of her poem;it was her favorite. It mentioned exactly what she would do to anyone who tried to date her Pucky.

I love you, Puck,

So anyone who tries to date you,

Will be turned into a duck

(And will not be changed back)

All she needed now,was a title. She had discarded I Love You (To common), Feelings( To dull) and ( Roses Are Red ( It was copyrighted). In a flash of genius,Moth got her dream title; Romantic, caring and tender. The poem would be called " Puck's Poem"


End file.
